dtzfandomcom-20200214-history
Zespoły
Chcesz dodać więcej? Użyj dyskusji! Football * Deploytivo La Coruña * Interns Milan * Juventsus Torino * Manchtester United * Manchefster Cipy * Tabulazio Roma * Evalton FC * Tottenham Hotfix * Real Saragosusa * Schalke P4 * Terminalica Bug-bet Nieciecza * Ma-laga * Foo Bar Celona * West-Wing Ham United * * VfB Scrumtgart * AFC Vimbledon * OSUSsuna Pampeluna * West Bromwich AdEng * Parsenal * CATliari * CATalanta * UDPinese * Milwaukee Bugs * VfL Wolfsbug * Reston North End * Query Park Rangers * AJAX Amsterdam * Shaktar .NETsk * Zenit St. Peter's Bug * Hambuger SV * SSC nAPPoli * ChIRCago Pulls * AC V-LAN * FC Li-var pull Dev metal legends ; Legendarne zespoły i pingerzy-songwriterzy grający jedyny w swoim rodzaju dev/metal : * The Sudoers * If Then Else Matters * Intern Sandman *The Query Params *The Curly Brackets *var $Halen *Behemock *AC/DC++ *Crowbug *Bantera *Eagles of Dev Metal *Corrosion of Complexity *Abstract sLayer *Gitpull *Slackyer *The Foo *The Bit Else *The Rollback Stones *Foo Byters *DeBugs Brothers *The Backdoors *Guano Apps *Eyehatebug *Kysuss *Innerjoin Ritual *Phil Anseleniumo *Query of the SUS Age *System is Down *Tech Lead Zeppelin *Electric Dropwizard *Sleep() *Jenis Plugin *Jacek Try Catch-Marski *Kazik Stashewski *Temple of the Bug *Codeplay *Phil "API" Callins *Chef Leppard *John Lee WebHooker *Tenacious C *King Ruby *Budka Testera *Within Template *Breach Boys *Fleetwood Mac Address *Mick Jabber *Motley Queue Płyty i Single * Adele - Rolling Log * AdEng - Hello * The Algorithm - Brute Force * Anathema - Code It Right * Anathema - Intern Silence * Anathema - Scars of the Old Upstream * Anathema - RESTful Oblivion * Bantera - Cowboys from Helios * Bantera - Vulgar Display of PR * Black Sabbath - płyty (Parandroid, Never say die (in php), Forbidden (403)) * Batch - 50000 Unstoppable Bits * Bob DyLAN - One More Commit Before I'm Gone * Britney Spears - Hit me Varnish one more time * CAT - Łza Dla Commitów Minionych * CAT - Róże miłości najchętniej przyjmują się w Red Roomie * CAT - Czarne zastępy kadr drwią z marności ciał * DDoS - Riders on PHP Storm * Disturbed - Asylumhttp://genius.com/Disturbed-asylum-lyrics * Deploy Is - Message in a Request * Down - Stone the Crowdin * Down - Bury me in Solr * Down - Nulla * Electric Light Orchestrator - Don't Bring Me Down * Gary Jules - Hello World * Guano Aps - don't give me names (Bad practice genre) * Generics - Internship Touch * Intern Talking - Cherry-pick Lady * Intern Talking - You're My Heart, You're My Solr * Iggy Pop() - Test Pass Ranger * Johny Cache - Hurt * Kysuss - Green Virtual Machine * Kysuss - Catzenjammer * Leonard Cobol - Nevermind * Lynyrd Skynyrd - Sweet /home/alabama * Metallica - And Sudo For All * Metallica - Enter Sandbox * Metallica - Fix'em All * Metallica - Muster of Puppets * Metallica - Seek and Deploy * Metallica - Welcome /home/sanitarium * MotorGREP * Nirvana - Code As You Are * Nirvana - SQL * Oasis - Mercury Glory * Pantera - Cemetery Api Gateways * Perl Jam - Jeremy Token * Pink Floyd - Comfortably Dump * Read-Only Mode - Enjoy The Silence * Scorpions - Vim of Change * Sepultura - Root Bloody Root * System is Down - Wikicity * The Api Malls - House of the Release Sun * The Killers - Human Resources * The VErve - Bitter Sweet Symfony * The Backdoors - Riders on the phpStorm * The Bit Else - --help * The Bit Else - Strawberry Nested_fields Forever * The Chatters ** - Join Me ** - Going Down ** - The Sound of Silence ** - Emergency on Planet Earth ** - Spaghetti Western Swing ** - Highway to Callback Hell ** - Ain't Nothin' Like Good Old Szpachla ** - Knocking on QA's Door ** - Release Me ** - The Thrill Is Gone * The Ploy * The Rollback Stones - Apt-get No_Satisfaction * Tom Wait() - God's Away on Rotation * Tom Wait() - Timeout * Tech Lead Zeppelin - When The Release Breaks * Tech Lead Zeppelin - Whole Lotta Code * Tech Lead Zeppelin - Cachemir * World - Hello (Adele Dev-Metal Cover) * Query - Bohemian Repository * Query - Boolean Rhapsody * Query - Push Must Go On * Billy Joel - Uptown Curl * Zbigniew Wodecki - Zacznij od Basha